


THE NIGHT BEFORE THE TRIAL

by Trekgloria



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekgloria/pseuds/Trekgloria





	

THE NIGHT BEFORE THE TRIAL

Dinner was early and over quickly. Neither had much of appetite for food. Their hunger was to touch, to love, to breathe, to join together. Since the sickness that had taken Julia and nearly Demelza, they had not shared a night of intimacy. The only time this long apart, was after Julia's birth. But, instead of hurried haste to reach the release where they dissolved together in bliss, with this coming together neither could not bear to do so quickly. Tonight, they both desired this time to last forever, nothing less would stave off the horror of tomorrow. Ross in his single-minded pursuit of justice for all at any price, pitted against George's ruthless ambition offered an emergent foreboding neither could remark aloud nor deny silently. Instead, Ross needed to hold Demelza, finding his way within her required a slow and deliberate perusal of her body. He wanted to touch every inch of her, to trace every line, each hollow, along her silken skin, till he tangled his fingers in her hair, and pulled her face to his. Standing in the bedroom, Ross gently kissed her, then he slipped her thin chemise up, over her head and off exposing her body. Demelza fumbled, perhaps intentionally with the buttons of his trousers, feeling his hard cock held against her groin, until he took over and slipped his breeches off. Now naked, they advanced to the bed and he reclined her upon it, sliding alongside her.  
Demelza felt warm and her skin taut over her muscles, Ross thought she was coiled ready to launch. Ross stretched her arms above her head. He wanted full and free access to her body, for Demelza to allow him to tease and engage her body, for her to just lie back and accept his attention. Ross inhaled her fragrance, she smelled of honey and lavender. Her hair, a cascade of silky tendrils swirling around her face as he moved to kiss her. Propped up on one arm, he brushed along her neck, her shoulders and stopped at every nook and hollow with his finger tips. Tracing leisurely ever tightening spiral patterns on her skin. This was his supplication to the ancients who created the monoliths scattered across the land, forging that omphalos that anchored those in this world to the fey lands. So Ross would anchor himself to Demelza, she his fairy maid. Following his fingers with his lips, placing tender kisses along her neck. As Ross kissed her, she would gasp and he could feel the goose bumps rise along her body. Ross knew how Demelza loved it when he followed the line of her neck from her hair to her shoulders with light kisses and tender nips. He loved the way she would roll her head to allow him to nuzzle longer behind her ear, down the neck to the nape, and for him, here was where the intoxicating perfume seem to emanate.  
With each kiss, Ross would caress her with his fingers further down her body, intent on finding the areas which gave him and her the most pleasure when stroked. As he neared the end of her neck with his mouth his fingers approached her breasts. So firm, again like the magical stones left by untold ancients. As a child he had played amongst many of these ancient offerings left behind by the ancestors. Then they were to be conquered, to assume supremacy by mounting them, proof that the fairy folk approved. The memory and belief made him smile. Demelza was his, and he desired to always mount her, to know he was supreme because she accepted and wanted him.  
As Ross neared her nipple with his fingers, he could feel her stretch and arch, her way of showing him he was on the right path. Gently Ross circled her nipple, now so hard he wondered if it didn't hurt her. Demelza let out a slight moan, and he knew to relieve her by taking the nipple in his mouth and sucking. He found it, first licking, slowly across, dragging his tongue around it, round and round, not taking it fully in his mouth just yet. Ross heard her sigh his name, and knew she needed him, and he opened his mouth and sucked. As he did, her hands found his head, and guided him to stay focused there.  
Tonight, Demelza wanted to take Ross, to hide him away from everyone, to protect him, to cast a spell around him so that none could find him. Demelza could not bear the thought of Ross leaving in the morning, not just gone from the house, the land, but missing from this world. That thought hung like the stench of badly burned linen, and she could not escape it. But as they stood before the bed, as Ross removed her chemise, and as she fumbled as she tried to unbuttoned his trousers, Demelza enjoyed teasing his cock barricaded behind the fabric of his trousers. Finally Ross finished the buttons and slipped off his breeches. Demelza smiled to see him naked. From the first time she had secretly watched him high above the beach, his body delighted her in it's complete perfection. Wide of shoulders, narrow waist, muscles born from the hours of hard work in the mine or fields. Every inch of his body was lean and firm. That she could now touch that body left her reeling. That his body wanted hers was a reward beyond measure. Upon seeing him naked, just getting out of the bath, dressing in the morning, and no matter how recently they had joined, seeing him so, triggered that sensation of racing down the hill out of control, heart pounding, unable to control herself. From that, a feeling arose from her groin and reached up to her heart Demelza felt her insides go warm, as if she had swallowed hot wine, the first hit was in the chest, then gradually spread throughout her body, producing a tingling and general rise of her temperature. At those times, Demelza would recall the last time Ross had held her, entered her, and produced such a feeling of satisfaction. Ross aroused her body and soul.  
Demelza loved the way Ross would guide her to the bed, as if he had to put her there just so, and then lie beside her. Tonight she wanted everything to last, the night to go on forever. When Ross took her hands and raised them above her head, Demelza knew he was also intent on taking his time. He often accused her of bringing him too quickly to his finish, that he needed more time to enjoy each moment and add more to their love making. Tonight she was willing to let him take his time. Demelza was in no hurry for this night to end. She stretched and arched to open herself to him. As he began to touch her, she could feel him trace patterns on her skin, this was something Ross often did, Demelza imagined he was writing his secret desires on her in a strange alphabet. A mysterious message she would need to decipher to satisfy him. Then he began to kiss her, just the way she liked it. From her hairline, below her ear, Demelza was delirious when he did that, she could barely function the excitement rose so strong in her. That Ross knew her so well, how to satisfy her every longing, amazed her. He was masterful whether touching her with his hands or his mouth. Demelza felt the blood rush everywhere, engorging her lips, her breasts, her clit. Her body was swollen with excitement from his touch, the promise of him taking her.  
But the joy of his touch soon became an ache for him, Demelza moaned and barely called his name out loud. Demelza needed to focus on breathing, to try and control the urge to request more, to want his hardness inside her. His touch left her pulsating, but one too slow to satisfy, each wave to far apart to relieve her. Demelza wanted him to suckle her, to squeeze her breasts to ease the ache she now was filled with. She could feel a warm wetness growing within her. The aching, Demelza so wanted to be filled by Ross. That was the only panacea when she was this aroused. Demelza wanted to feel his weigh upon her. There were times when she preferred to be astride him and knew he enjoyed looking at her as she slid up and down on his cock. She too loved to see his face as he reached his pleasure. From his initial excitement when he first entered her to his intent focus as they found their rhythm, to when he would all but loose consciousness just before he released his seed within her sheath, and the look of pleasure that washed over him as she felt his seed explode inside her. But tonight Demelza needed Ross to press and bear down with his full weight upon her body, from his lips on hers, to his chest, his belly, his groin, to grind together, to melt into one another. But, he was still focused on her nipple with his mouth and his hand massaging her other breast, squeezing tenderly. Demelza's need was palpable now, she realized his hand had left her breast and was stroking her belly. Demelza both desired and feared if he touched her lower, if Ross touched her mound she would scream from the passionate ache welling up inside her. Slowly he drew the spiral around her belly button, moved his mouth to her navel and gently circled it with his tongue. Languidly he slipped his hand lower, till he found her mound. Placing the heel of his hand there, he pressed and she instinctively opened her legs for him. Ross now kissed her belly in the same spiraling pattern he drew with his fingers now using his tongue. By now his fingers were massaging her bud. She writhed with pleasure. His stubble tickled and she knew how close he was to kissing her there.  
This was an act that initially shocked and surprised Demelza. Though the passion of the event precluded her even considering stopping him. She had not realized what he was about to do the first time. And when he placed his head between her legs and gently kissed her there, she almost wept with ecstasy. She soon learned he could almost satisfy her with just that act. Yet for all that Demelza found relief in it, she still needed Ross to enter her. That was the necessary bond to fully satisfy her. Demelza never saw pleasure as just about the release sex brought, but for her it was the required bonding of their bodies, two into one. Without experiencing Ross inside her, it was a hollow pleasure.  
Ross had quite by accident discovered this act, and he both enjoyed bringing Demelza to that release as well as how it made him feel. Once she felt comfortable with his attention to her bud, he could enjoy knowing she truly was satisfied, then he could take his time and make his pleasure last much longer. And, she never ended their lovemaking with her own satisfaction, but seem to need even more after she was satisfied, for him to enter her. But, her ability to let him take his time after she was spent was his reward. For after this release, Demelza was so wet, so hot, at that point, his cock slipped in so easily in to reach the top of her womb, and glide so effortlessly till she thought he would leave her sheath. But Demelza was always ready for him, and griped him tightly, her legs wrapped around his waist just as he reached the end, almost sucking him back inside her. He could take all the time he needed entering her repeatedly until he was satisfied.  
Tonight Ross wanted to ensure Demelza was fully aroused and completely satisfied. He would not leave her until he knew she was well and truly content this night. The thought of never holding her again or spilling his seed inside her, left him afraid for once in his life. This intimacy with her was a treasure he could not bear to loose. As he kissed her bud, so hard much like her nipples, she moaned and called his name over and over. Ross knew this attention with his mouth was intense and she could rarely last long. The focus for Ross was on her satisfaction tonight. As he plied his tongue to her bud, Ross could feel that she was about to find her release.  
As Ross flicked his tongue against her bud, Demezla felt the intense pressure begin to well deep within her. She moaned and called his name, "Ross, Ross, Ross..."  
Slowly the contraction of her sheath began to pulse. In that moment, Demelza gripped his head and pressed it tight to her bud. Ross knew she was trying to pull him deeper within her. He waited, holding his tongue there until he felt her last pulsating wave end. Giving her a moment to recover, he slid up and latched onto her nipple. She open her legs and he put his cock against her and push in gently. Demelza was so wet, he reached the end of her sheath and rested his head upon her breast. This is where he forgot all the ills of the world. Here nothing evil could touch him, she had taken him to the land of the fey.  
Demelza craved to feel Ross slide his cock inside her. After she released her pent up desire, she still needed to experience him filling her sheath. As the wave of pleasure moved over her, she would hold his mouth to her bud, till the last pulsing died. Then she needed him to quickly join with her. To place his cock against her entrance and slide it, as deep as he could. Then to grind together, to ensure no room was between them, no matter how small. To become one with each other.  
Demelza half moaned, "Oh Ross," and he was already moving into position. She felt him take her nipple in his mouth, and then his cock was at her entrance and sliding in. No resistance, her legs opened wide, she was far too well lubricated from her own spending. She felt him push hard inside her, trying to reach deeper than ever before and then she felt him pull her legs up cradled by his strong arms, and hold her groin tight upon his and push more. Once he was fully incased inside her, Demelza felt him suckle her breast with his mouth, and massage the other one. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed his buttocks to make a tight fit. This was as exciting as when she would pulse with wave after wave in her sheath. That was sex, the release she wanted. But this, was love, what she needed from him. Joined together, their very heartbeats synced in tandem. To stay so joined, to have him never leave her, that is what she desired, two become one. How much she needed this.  
Ross realized for a brief moment, he might never have this again. He would leave her tomorrow, and if the trial went against him, never return, never hold her again, never feel like this again. He thought of men he'd seen hanged. At the end, their cocks were engorged, as if the noose was their lover, not content to only take their life, but demanding they spill their seed as proof of their commitment. Dangling, if they survived the drop, to slowly choke to death, their hardened cock the last vestiges of what they desired most in life. In that moment, Ross gasped, like a dying man. His face moved to hers, he put his mouth on hers, felt her open her lips and accept his tongue. She sucked on it, trying pull more of him inside her.  
The feeling of being insider her, so tight, so warm, so wet brought him back to her. She gave him life, not took it away. He would return to her, to have this feeling again. But, tonight the desire to fill her with his seed overcame his desire to merely lie upon and within her. He needed to feel his cock slide in, touch the very top of her womb, and retreat to begin a new assault. Unable to control himself as planned, Ross clasped her tightly, she felt so fragile in his arms. Raising her hips, she responded to meet his every thrust, in turn her thrusts created an upward tilt of his cock filling her, the angle made him penetrate her deeper. How long they coupled like this, he could not tell, he was still in the land of Fey, time was magical and not to be measured. Suddenly, the need to explode within her was both agony and ecstasy. Ross could feel his seed as it welled from the base of his shaft and flowed, propelled by the most powerful throbbing he had ever felt. For a moment, he was sure this would rip her apart, so he held her tightly impaled on his cock. Demelza found his mouth, said, "Ross" before kissing him deeply. He realized she too was responding, the walls of her sheath were griping and releasing his cock with strong waves. Too soon he was emptied, and felt soft within her, but her sheath continued to throb and held him tight for a few moments more.  
When Demelza was completely spent, Ross rolled on his back, puller her on top and wrapped his arms tight around her back. Done she might be, as was he, but he would not let her leave his arms this night. Ross thought about their future, and in that moment realized that she was destined for him, she brought such flowers to brighten his home, sweetness to nourish his life, such fire to his ignite his body, and love to fulfill his soul. He felt her drift off to sleep, kissed her forehead and waited for his dreams to come.


End file.
